Monkeys
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Los nacionales han terminado para ellos, pero al parecer no estan tan preocupados como uno esperaría. Si Atobe es el rey de los monos...¿que somos nosotros? Hyotei team, no yaoi.


**Bueno yo una vez más por estos rumbos para traerles una más de mis locuras, esta vez con la colaboración del Hyotei team ^^=**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi sensei a quien le pregunto, el nombre del escarabajo de Shiraishi tiene relación con su maña por la "biblia"- del tenis, claro- XD.**

**Y antes de dejarles leer quiero decir que este fic va dedicado a **Fallon Kristerson**, después nuestra conversación no pude sacarme de la cabeza la idea XD. Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^=.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Monkeys**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

El torneo había terminado, al menos para esos jovencitos que le adelantaban el paso.

Sus cabezas gachas, su andar pausado y su orgullo destrozado. En completo silencio, simplemente dejándose guiar por el joven a la cabeza de la comitiva; el único que mantenía la frente en alto a pesar de los resultados del partido y del atentado a su cabellera, y aunque su reinado concluyera con ese evento, sabía que el elegante y pequeño emperador no se iría no sin antes volver a inyectar el ánimo en aquellos que al año siguiente retomarían el sueño frustrado de coronarse campeones nacionales.

Soltó un suspiro sabiendo que ahí era donde entraba en su papel como entrenador, debía dirigirles unas palabras, reñirles no servía de mucho y posiblemente su humor no estaría al cien para oír observaciones de los partidos. Y era aquí donde Sakaki Tarou odiaba no saber como tratar con unos niños emocionalmente derrumbados.

-Un momento.

El impasible silencio se vio roto con esa vocecilla. Siguió con su andar mientras los otros menores se detenían girando su atención al acróbata del equipo.

-Un momento…corríjanme si me equivoco…

Sakaki se detuvo y miro al muchacho, esperando que dijera algo así como que no se creía la derrota sufrida. Le vio cabecear, como buscando el como medir sus palabras.

-…ese enano bueno para nada del Seigaku llamo a Atobe rey de los monos, ¿no?- ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? Miro de reojo al joven mencionado que se permanecía con una ceja arqueada, al parecer este también se preguntaba por la cuestión de Mukahi.- Y si Atobe es el rey de los monos…¿Qué somos nosotros?- por alguna razón desconocida para Sakaki, las miradas de los menores- incluido Atobe- se dirigieron inmediatamente a Kabaji.

-Bueno, a Kabaji le queda más de gorila.- murmuro el tensai.- el resto creo que seríamos monos.

-Pues a mi me cuesta trabajo imaginarle de mono, Oshitari-san.

-Y no se diga de Jiroh, el sería más como un oso perezoso, ¿existen monos perezosos?

¿Qué era eso? Ahí estaban esos nueve jovencitos discutiendo sobre monos y el tipo que sería cada uno, a momentos alzando la voz en señal de desconformidad por la clase de animal que los demás elegían para ellos.

Los veía discutir por que Hiyoshi sería un mono muy serio, o por que Ootori forzosamente debía ser uno de pelaje blanco y que cual fuera su especie Shishido también la sería. Quien purgaría a quien y se unían para decir "chimpance" cuando Taki, entusiasmado, pedía saber que especie podría ser o bien cuando Atobe trataba de hacerles callar para proclamar el tipo de mono que sería.

-¡Tu eres el rey de los monos y fin de la historia!

¿Qué era eso? ¿No se suponía que venían con la moral destrozada? Entonces, ¿Por qué se ponían a discutir por una estupidez como esa?

Y era aquí cuando Sakaki se daba cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba como entrenador no poseía la experiencia suficiente para enfrentarse al presente y peculiar equipo de titulares a su cargo.

Soltó un suspiro y se encamino al árbol más cercano donde se reclino para poder disfrutar del espectáculo que daban sus queridos monitos.

**AVAVAVA**

**JUAS! XDDD, en serio que la próxima vez que vaya a un zoológico y llegue con los monos me acordare de Atobe y su pandilla XDD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Sayop.**


End file.
